Blue Moon
by Miss Capriccio
Summary: [Mo Dao Zu Shi] Un encuentro no tan fortuito los hizo reencontrarse luego de muchos años y aunque Wei Ying no lo reconocía, él siempre lo tuvo presente en sus pensamientos. Tras un desafortunado incidente, Lan WangJi pide un deseo bajo la luna azul.


**Blue Moon**

.

.

.

Oculto tras un espeso matorral ubicado a un lado de la autopista, Lan WangJi espera paciente el momento apropiado para cruzar sin llamar la atención de transeúntes y conductores que deambulan por la zona. Esta es una ciudad que prohíbe todo contacto con la vida salvaje que habita en el enorme bosque que la rodea y más allá de este, las señales de peligro y la alambrada cerca que rodean su perímetro son una prueba clara de ello.

Como cada _visita_ mensual a la _aldea_ humana, el encargo que debe llevar a cabo tiene que ser realizado en la mayor brevedad posible y sin contratiempos; sin embargo, esta vez está presentando un retraso bastante prolongado. Él no puede pensar siquiera en hacer uso de sus habilidades con la magia blanca para facilitar su tarea, iría en contra de las reglas que su clan estableció ante el autónomo tratado de paz entre las demás especies, incluyendo los humanos.

Con el manto oscuro de la noche cubriendo por completo la ciudad y la luna estableciéndose en lo alto del cielo, una oportunidad se presenta ante él. Los humanos han dejado de deambular por la zona donde está. No es una sorpresa, la mayoría de ellos prefieren recurrir al centro de la ciudad para distraerse de la cotidianidad de sus vidas con aquellas extravagantes luces y escandalosos sonidos propios de la vida nocturna ahí. Lan WangJi no puede entender _su_ atracción, él creció en la soledad de las montañas y el silencioso susurro de las hojas de libros que recolectó en cada una de sus visitas.

Tiene suerte o quizá es el hecho que esta no es su primera vez en un territorio como este, el cual carece de iluminación artificial, salvo la que proyecta el astro celeste y esto le ayuda a camuflarse en la oscuridad. Empero, su inusual pelaje blanco e imponente tamaño son características que destacan su estatus como un miembro de sangre en el místico clan de lobos Lan que habita en lo alto de las montañas al final del bosque encantado, su existencia no es más que un mito extraordinario y fantástico propio de una criatura mágica para las mentes humanas ignorantes del mundo de la magia.

Ser uno de los aprendices más cualificados que el viejo lobo Lan QiRen pudo tener a lo largo de su basta existencia y uno de los miembros más prometedores de su generación, fueron observaciones que se tomaron muy en cuenta al momento de seleccionarlo como quién realizaría esta importante misión, siendo su principal prioridad la delicada salud de su padre ausente. Su madre había fallecido cuando era apenas un cachorro, provocando que aquel imponente líder se enclaustrara en una de las cuevas más alejadas del clan.

Siendo el último día de luna llena antes de pasar a su siguiente fase, se supuso que la habitual medicina para contrarrestar los fuertes malestares que el aún líder del clan padecía cuando la luna alcanzaba ese estado podría cubrir una temporada más. Los cálculos nunca previeron que el veterano lobo en aislamiento presentaría indicios de algo que no se vio en años posteriores hasta estos días, tan pronto se dio a conocer esta noticia, se prohibió la difusión de esta, manteniéndola como un secreto sólo para los altos mandos, mientras la sombra de un recuerdo no deseado se plantaba en las impasibles facciones de los venerables ancianos del consejo.

Atento a cualquier acontecimiento que pudiera interponerse en el cumplimiento de su deber, camina con sigilo entre los oscuros callejones de las distintas construcciones del lugar. Ha tardado demasiado, la hora del encuentro con su _negociador_ fue hace bastante tiempo y sinceramente, él no lo culparía si este decidió retirarse al sentirse ofendido por notar su ausencia ante la hora pactada y siendo él quién la propuso.

Sin embargo, Nie Huaisang estaba ahí.

-¡Hanguang-Jun!

Con un abanico diferente al de su último encuentro en mano, el joven hombre se levantó de su improvisado asiento en el césped marchito de aquella vieja casona abandonada para presentar un formal saludo ante él.

Nie Huaisang provenía del clan Nie de osos cambiaformas que habitaba en el bosque encantado, su hermano mayor, Nie MingJue, es el actual líder, pero a diferencia de este y el resto de miembros, él nunca mostró interés por la caza de hechiceros de magia negra, la principal actividad del clan Nie. Por eso, al cumplir la mayoría de edad, decidió retirarse para vivir la pacifica vida que siempre deseó. Cambió su forma animal a una humana para camuflarse entre el resto de habitantes de la ciudad y se estableció en esta como un ciudadano más. Esto no significó que sus lazos con el mundo mágico y su familia más allá de la cerca alambrada que rodeaba el perímetro de la ciudad se rompieran, estos seguían vigentes, actuando como un espía infiltrado que informaba de inmediato ante cualquier eventualidad que pudiera amenazar la paz en el bosque encantado.

-El hermano XiChen me informó de lo acontecido.

Lan WangJi agachó su cabeza expresando una disculpa por su inminente retraso. La figura del hombre frente a él se agitó y con su abanico cubrió parte de su rostro. Hanguang-Jun no era un ser de expresarse frecuentemente con palabras, pero ciertamente sus acciones eran muy significativas.

-No te preocupes. Estos días la ciudad ha recibido bastantes personas de distintos lugares. Los sitios que antes solían estar desiertos ahora están ocupados, incluso en esta zona abandonada.

El hermano menor de Nie MingJue no mentía, pero la razón tras el inesperado aglomeramiento de personas en esta pequeña ciudad era el aniversario de su fundación, una fecha donde se conmemora su creación política, cuando los humanos y las criaturas mágicas del bosque pusieron una brecha en su relación, olvidando que una vez trabajaron juntos en el mismo bando.

Sin perder más el tiempo y pensando que su reciente visitante debía presentar urgencia para retirarse y cumplir con su objetivo encargado, el ahora humano Nie Huaisang procedió a sustraer de su abrigo una peculiar botella que colocó en el suelo. Sólo bastó que el hermano menor de Lan XiChen cerrara por unos segundos sus ojos para que aquel envase de vidrio con un contenido color níveo desapareciera sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Es todo, Hanguang-Jun.

Con una leve sonrisa le dio a conocer que todo estaba hecho, en respuesta, el prestigioso alumno de Lan QiRen asintió agradecido y tras un conjuro no dicho, un pergamino enrollado apareció flotando frente al oso cambiaformas transformado.

-¿Esto es...?

Curioso observó aquel papel que desafiaba a la gravedad y tras un leve asentimiento de parte del siempre callado lobo Lan, el joven Nie tomó lo que le fue dado a cambio de su servicio. Lentamente desenrolló el amarillento papel, revelando una familiar caligrafía. Su rostro mostró sorpresa, su pecho se llenó de calidez al reconocer al remitente de esta carta. Aunque también se desempeñaba como un informante para el bosque encantado, desde que decidió retirarse de la secta Nie, la comunicación con su hermano se volvió escasa, solo recibiendo pequeñas cartas cada cierto tiempo. Esta carta anunciaba algo más que sólo saber cómo se encontraba él.

-¡Gracias, Hanguang-Jun!

Tan absorto se encontró en medio de su creciente felicidad, que al regresar la vista a su visitante, se dio con la sorpresa que no se encontraba nadie.

* * *

Lan WangJi recorrió nuevamente el camino que había seguido para encontrarse con Nie HuaiSang, atento a mantenerse oculto entre las sombras de las desgastadas edificaciones hasta llegar al punto donde se escabulló para ingresar a la ciudad.

Extrañas luces coloridas aparecieron de manera fugaz en el amplio cielo, la luna llena luce más hermosa de lo habitual ahora que un inusual color cerúleo cubre totalmente su superficie. Él ha leído sobre esto, un mito casi extinto en la actualidad, sólo pequeños pasajes en amarillentos y polvorientos libros certifican su credibilidad como una verdad, o eso es al menos lo que parece.

La mágica luna azul.

Su impasible corazón late inusual a su habitual ritmo calmado.

¿Hay algo que desee?

Las enseñanzas que recibió en Cloud Recesses le fueron inculcadas de una forma en que su corazón no sucumbiera a deseos mundanos que intentaran engañarlo para buscar una falsa felicidad.

_Sin embargo..._

Es algo casi imperceptible, inexistente, diminuto y muy pequeño el rastro de una esencia que lentamente se va esparciendo en el aire. El olfato de los lobos del clan Lan no debería ser subestimado, aún si aquello que provocaba tal aroma estaba usando un hechizo protector para ocultar su presencia mágica y sea sólo un rastro muy vago. Había algo o _alguien_ que estaba provocando que el conjuro convocado esté perdiendo su efectividad.

Sin previo aviso, una nueva esencia se agregó a los nuevos aromas que el lobo blanco iba percibiendo conforme se alejaba de la dirección entre los callejones oscuros que conducirían al lugar por donde tenía planeado salir de la ciudad. Su memoria ha atesorado esto por muchos años, guardándolo como un preciado regalo de la vida, pero este nuevo factor que apareció repentinamente lo confunde, no esperó que el destino lo volviera a reunir con esa persona luego de tantos años y menos en este tipo de situación donde la oportunidad de un reencuentro podría desaparecer si él no se apresuraba en llegar al lugar de origen de todo este revuelo de aromas.

En el cielo vuelen a aparecer centellantes chispas de colores, Lan WangJi sabía que no se trata de los clásicos fuegos artificiales, esto era producto de una colisión de magia entre dos o más personas diferentes, era un enfrentamiento. Esto podría llamar la atención de seres que no estaban involucrados en este asunto en particular y todo esta era de paz podría romperse si no se encubría este descarado demostramiento del mundo mágico.

La medicina para su padre ya se encontraba en Cloud Recesses, solo un hechizo bastó para tener todo a salvo y enviarlo directo a su hermano mayor. Sus extremidades corrían todo lo que podía, él podría usar la magia para trasladarse más rápido, pero aquel no es un lugar que el miembro del clan Lan haya visitado con anterioridad.

Un estruendo y diferentes halos de luz se explayaron en el entorno.

-¡Jiang Cheng!

Y entonces, la barrera invisible que ocultaba las distintas presencias mágica se disipó, desatando una desenfrenada ola de información que lo abordó en un instante, las esencias de todos los personajes en aquel enfrentamiento fueron suficientes para revelarle datos importantes sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Su corazón repiqueteó inquieto en su pecho, su pregunta había sido respondida, quien estaba _ahí_, era _él_.

_Wei Ying._

* * *

La luz proveniente de una madriguera en lo alto de la montaña era su guía entre la espesa neblina del bosque, nunca estuvo por este lugar pero no necesitó de mucha información para orientarse y encontrar el casi desaparecido rastro de olor que su tío había dejado cuando recorrió este camino el día anterior, aún era perceptible para su olfato en desarrollo.

El pequeño cachorro de lobo recuerda claramente como en menos de un día su vida cambió de manera drástica e irrefutable. Esa noche su madre lo arrulló en su calor para protegerlo del terrible frio que subyugaba a Cloud Recesses en su época de invierno, su hermano y él se abrigaban mutuamente durmiendo juntos, su padre se despidió de ellos y su madre después de darles las buenas noches para partir en una cacería de emergencia que el concejo había convocado, un hechicero de la familia Wen fue visto merodeando en el bosque encantado. De pronto, vio cómo su familia se disolvió tan repentinamente como las burbujas de jabón. Aullidos de dolor se escucharon a lo lejos, el aire llevaba consigo el característico olor metálico de la sangre y luego su madre fue citada ante los altos mandos del clan, su padre nunca regresó y ella tampoco. Lo único que se les comunicó fue que sus padres fueron puestos bajo estricta vigilancia en la desusada cabaña de reclusión.

No lo entendió.

¿Sus padres habían hecho algo malo?

No obtuvo respuestas aunque las buscó, nadie le daba una solución y por el contrario le advertían sobre no hablar más del tema, su tío reforzó esto último aconsejándole que lo mejor por el momento era esperar la resolución del concejo de ancianos del clan y no agravar más la situación. Como el cachorro obediente que fue criado acató las órdenes sin replicar, sólo esperando pacientemente ver sus padres entrar a su madriguera familiar. Un día, sin proponérselo, escuchó a un par de miembros adultos del clan hablar sobre sus padres. No era su intención, oír conversaciones ajenas era algo que las reglas prohibían y era castigado severamente, mas su anhelo de ver nuevamente a sus progenitores luego de año sin tener alguna novedad sobre ellos fue más fuerte en él.

A penas se estaba iniciando en el campo de la magia blanca, primero debía preparar su cuerpo y mente para canalizar el flujo de su poder, hasta ahora lo que había aprendido era la teoría redactada en los libros que se les concedía a los estudiantes. Si él llegara a encontrarse en una situación donde su vida corriera peligro, debía depender de alguien superior. El bosque encantado guardaba miles de secretos escondidos y recorrerlo sin alguien a su lado, requería de algo más que solo la lectura de letras y oraciones en un libro para novicios.

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser de esta manera?

El pequeño Lan Zhan sólo quería sentirse reconfortado en el calor de sus padres y decirles lo mucho que los extrañó, aunque las palabras no fueran su especialidad, sus acciones se encargarían de recompensar su falta. Debió decirle a su hermano que no se preocupara si no lo encontraba en la madriguera, que regresaría pronto. Fue muy irresponsable de su parte actuar por su cuenta, porque si ayer anterior noche era la última donde lo vería, le hubiera gustado expresar lo mucho que lo quiso.

Siendo un descendiente directo de la rama principal, su condición física era diferente al de cualquier otro miembro del clan, siendo fácil de reconocer a simple vista y para alguien que tiene un mayor conocimiento del mundo mágico y los clanes que la rigen, esto se consideraba un dato básico. Los magos pertenecientes al clan Wen no eran una excepción a esto y él tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse con un grupo de ellos.

Enfrentarlos era retar a lo imposible y escapar no tendría ningún resultado, estaba en nada. Siempre creyó que morir sería doloroso pero con una sensación final de tranquilidad al encontrar la paz que el alma siempre busca, experimentarlo en carne propia tenía una semejanza a sus ideas, con la diferencia de que la agonía nunca pareció acabar incluso después de perder la consciencia, aun cuando una voz le decía que no se durmiera.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, su mente estaba en blanco, la visión ante él era desconocida, se sentía perdido. Su estado de somnolencia no duró tanto como hubiera deseado para poder ordenar sus pensamientos y reestablecerse a sí mismo en algún plano del universo, si es que aún lo estaba. Pasos apresurados se oyeron y luego el fuerte sonido de una puerta cerrándose, seguido de una entusiasta voz que lo saludó al ver que despertó. Estaba tan cansado, apenas tenía la suficiente energía para ser consciente que por algún extraño motivo seguía vivo o saber si la persona que estaba mirando era un aliado o enemigo que lo consideró algo superfluo.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te sientes?

La radiante sonrisa del niño y la preocupación que se visualizó en su rostro al verlo intentando levantarse lo sorprendió bastante, era un contraste total a las siniestras muecas que vio antes de que todo su mundo se oscureciera.

¿Quién era este cálido ser?

Su tío y sus mayores siempre le recalcaron tener cuidado con los humanos o seres con forma humana, no importaba si formaban parte del mundo mágico, eran criaturas peligrosas con las cuales se debía evitar contacto alguno. El clan Wen era un claro ejemplo de ello, ellos fueron una poderosa familia de magos que usaban la magia blanca en bien del mundo mágico y el bosque encantado, pero tras el ascenso de Wen RuoHan como su líder, se vieron corrompidos por el poder y los egoístas deseos de quien los dirigía, utilizando sus poderes para someter a todo aquel que se negara a agachar la cabeza ante el símbolo de su familia. Tras innumerables abusos cometidos, los clanes restantes comenzaron a actuar por su cuenta, realizando cacerías nocturnas de magos del clan Wen y todo aquel que diera uso a la magia para obrar en malas acciones.

¿Este pequeño humano sabía del mundo mágico? ¿Conocía a los Wen?

_¿Él...?_

-No te muevas, has estado durmiendo por días. Tu cuerpo está muy débil.

¿Cuánto tiempo era exactamente a lo que se refería?

Él no podía quedarse más. Él debía... _ir a casa_.

-Tranquilo. No te haré daño, sólo deseo que estés bien.

Su garganta sufría las consecuencias de no beber algún liquido durante días, la sequedad era demasiado evidente, costándole mucho esfuerzo articular una palabra sin sentir que los músculos de su laringe y sus cuerdas bucales se desgarraban, preguntó aquello que carcomía su mente desde que despertó.

-¿Quién... eres?

La brillante mirada pareció fulgurar más ante la interrogante o el hecho de saber que podía hablar, quizá ambas.

-¡Soy Wei Ying!

Wei Ying vivía con sus padres en una pequeña cabaña dentro del bosque encantado, usaban magia blanca para ocultar su hogar de la vista del resto de habitantes, sus padres eran una pareja de hechiceros que viajaban alrededor del mundo pero luego que su primogénito naciera decidieron establecerse en un hogar, su posición en el conflicto mágico era neutral, pero siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudar a todo aquel que nada tenía que ver este barullo de poder. Ese día salieron a recolectar leña para el día, el invierno de ese año fue más feroz que lo que se había visto hasta ese entonces, encontrarlo fue un golpe de suerte porque el camino que solían usar para ir al río fue bloqueado por la espesa nieve.

Recuperarse de sus heridas fue un proceso largo, el daño físico que había sufrido tras el ataque de los Wen era algo que lo marcaría de por vida, especialmente la zona de su lomo donde la piel ya no tenía la superficie lisa con la que nació, donde lentamente fue poblada de pelaje. Aunque la desconfianza estuvo presente en los primeros días, desapareció parcialmente, la familia Wei lo trató como un miembro más en todo su tiempo de estancia, al mismo tiempo que un lazo afectivo se iba formando entre el pequeño Wei Ying y él. Los meses transcurrieron y el cachorro de lobo recuperó la vitalidad que caracterizaba a un ser de su edad y especie, la despedida fue inevitable, pero la promesa de volver a encontrarse estuvo presente en sus corazones. Wei ChangZe y CanSe SanRen lo escoltaron hasta dejarlo al pie de la montaña donde se encontraba la cabaña de reclusión, asegurándose que llegara sano y salvo a su destino mientras la luna llena brillaba en la plenitud del oscuro cielo nocturno.

Sin embargo, tan pronto estuvo ahí, la pútrida fragancia de la muerte se extendió en el aire, su nariz se arrugó ante el olor tan desagradable. Caminó hacia la tenue luz encendida afuera de la pequeña vivienda y al mismo tiempo que avanzaba una sensación indescriptible iba recorriendo su cuerpo al saber que pronto vería a sus padres. Nunca esperó que al asomarse por una de las diminutas ventanas un escalofriante cuadro se presentaría ante él, tomando como su nefasta protagonista el cuerpo inerte de su madre tendido sobre el suelo y junto él, la figura desnuda de un hombre que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas en un abrazo desesperado.

* * *

Tal como lo esperaba, quién también estaba dentro de la barrera mágica aparte de los dos jóvenes hechiceros, no era nadie más que el infame hombre que apoyaba y acataba incondicionalmente las ordenes de quien fue Wen RuoHan, Wen ZhuLui. Se suponía que el clan Wen se encontraba desaparecido luego que se anunció el inicio de la Campaña Sunshot, los sobrevivientes habían huido tan pronto se les presentó la oportunidad al anunciarse la noticia que su líder había perecido bajo las manos de Nie MingJue, ahora andaban dispersos por el mundo camuflándose entre los demás habitantes. Había escuchado rumores donde se mencionaba haber visto al prominente miembro del clan Wen deambulando por el bosque encantado, se organizaron cacerías nocturnas en base a ello pero no lograron hallar ningún rastro. Y ahora estaba frente a él, sin cambiar en absoluto, seguía viéndose igual a como lo describió su padre cuando salió aquella noche, cuando le contó toda la verdad.

Wen ZhuLui era un mago que fue maldecido para convertirse en hombre lobo y tras cada noche de luna llena, su cuerpo adoptaba la forma de dictaba el hechizo puesto en él. Tan pronto la barrera mágica se anuló, todo lo que estuvo adentro quedó expuesto a la intermedie y sin siquiera pasar un minuto, el mago del clan Wen comenzó a transformarse mientras su piel era cubierta por un parduzco pelaje y sus extremidades adquirían peligrosas garras, sus colmillos se mostraron imponentes ante los sorprendidos rostros de los muchachos. Lan WangJi no esperó y rápidamente se posicionó delante de quienes protegería, enfrentando cara a cara a Wen ZhuLui. Cuando estaba por comenzar a atacar, un grito horrorizado y sollozos suplicantes se escucharon detrás de él. Wei Ying temblaba y se escondía tras la espalda de quién reconoció como _Jiang Cheng_, al mismo tiempo que pedía salir de ahí. Él dio una rápida mirada al joven de rostro serio que trataba de lidiar con su sobresaltado acompañante, no se conocían pero si alguien los ayudaba en una situación donde estaban en una clara desventaja, ellos aceptarían la ayuda ofrecida y bastó solo una mirada directa a los ojos para comunicarle que él se haría cargo de este asunto.

-Cuida a Wei Ying.

Wen ZhuLui no permitiría que sus presas huyeran tan fácilmente, él tenía una orden y la iba cumplir costara lo que costara, así tuviera que revivir un viejo recuerdo de años atrás. No esperaba que un panorama similar se presentara en esta recreación del déjà vu, reconociendo al lobo frente a él como uno de los descendientes del honorable Qingheng-Jun, el enclaustrado líder del clan Lan, porque de la misma manera que este, su hijo sufriría la misma suerte. Al ver su desventaja por subestimar al joven discípulo Lan, decide recurrir a un deshonesto truco, de la misma forma que arruinó la vida de quien en aquella ocasión sacrificó su bienestar por el de su manada, porque ante todo, era el líder del clan Lan, Lan WangJi padecería el mismo destino y eso sería suficiente para sentirse satisfecho.

El blanco lobo sentía como el dolor iba ascendiendo por su cuerpo, la pata que fue mordida fuertemente palpitaba dolorosa mientras la sangre iba brotando de su reciente herida. Wen ZhuLui huyó al verse acorralado y tan malherido como él, hizo uso de un hechizo que rápidamente lo transportó hacia otro lugar, quedándose solo en aquel sombrío lugar una vez que todo el conflicto terminó. Temiendo que su enemigo fuera detrás del par de hechiceros, se levantó y siguió el rastro de olor que ellos habían dejado. No esperaba que los efectos secundarios de la mordida fueran a aparecer tan rápido, se vio desprovisto, debía encontrarlos y hallar un lugar seguro para refugiarse hasta que los síntomas se calmaran.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo no tenía los mismos objetivos que su mente y antes de poder avanzar un poco, se desplomó en el suelo, perdiendo la consciencia al instante.

Tiritando de fiebre y sobrecogido por una intensa sensación de frío, en mitad de la noche de luna llena despertó brutalmente de su sueño. La sensación de un tipo de paramnesia asaltó su consciencia al recordar una situación similar, al mirar a su alrededor se encontró en una habitación que resaltaba en su desorden. Cuando quiso averiguar cómo había llegado a este lugar, percibió el aroma de Nie HuaiSang impreso, sobre todo en las sabanas que lo envolvían. Queriendo levantarse, intentó pararse, asombrándose cuando una mano se asomó por debajo de las suaves telas para retirarlas y permitirle el paso para salir.

Titubeante, se acercó a la ventana que estaba cerca de la cama. Asombrado observó como en lugar de sus habituales patas y garras tenía brazos y dedos, aún quedó más maravillado cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la imagen reflejada en el cristal. En la pequeña y circular superficie le hacía frente, en efecto, un extravagante y blancuzco rostro por completo desprovisto de pelaje, y en el que sólo dos llamativos ojos dorados recordaban su anterior apariencia.

Hizo empero, un esfuerzo de voluntad para serenarse, e intentó explicarse el fenómeno. Sus lecturas le habían enseñado muchas cosas, y el asunto acabó por parecerle diáfano. Wen ZhuLui era un hombre-lobo y él, Lan WangJi, mordido por la alimaña, acababa de convertirse, recíprocamente, en ser humano. Tal como había ocurrido con su padre. Y por saber de antemano lo que se avecinaría ahora que tenía esta maldición puesta en él, debía encontrar un método para contrarrestarlo o terminaría pasando sus días en una celda recluido por ser considerado una amenaza para los demás. Ya de por si Wei Ying no soportaba verlo siendo un lobo, le tenía pavor, algo había transcurrido en estos veinte años que no se vieron para que tal fobia fuera desarrollada. Ahora, imaginarse como un lobo hombre con sed de sangre no era exactamente el panorama más alentador para acercarse a la persona que busco durante años, mas por la propia experiencia de ver a su padre, había una forma de contrarrestar este mal que se manifestaba cada noche de luna llena, como hoy.

-Estás despierto, Hanguang-Jun.

Nie Huaisang entró en el cuarto llevando consigo un pocillo entre sus manos.

-Deberías beber esto, ayudará a que los síntomas desparezcan por esta ocasión.

Lo que se ponía frente a él era la medicina que su padre siempre ingería para no experimentar las ansias de probar sangre o carne, un comportamiento que iba en contra de la dieta blanda y vegetariana del clan Lan, además de alterar su cuerpo y mente. Sin embargo, esto solo lo calmaría hasta que la luna llena desapareciera y su cuerpo volviera a transformarse al de un lobo. ¿No había otra opción?

-La carta que me trajiste era de mi hermano.

El mismo Nie MingJue se presentó ante él para darle el pergamino.

-Él no solo me escribió para saber cómo estaba, también me advirtió sobre la presencia de Wen ZhuLui en la ciudad. No sabía si estarías informado, pero quise asegurarme. Llegué tarde al parecer.

Claro que no, Nie HuaiSang llegó en el momento perfecto.

Lan WangJi negó con su pequeña cabeza desprovista de pelaje en su totalidad.

-Me ayudaste. Gracias.

Y tras un leve asentimiento y una leve sonrisa, el oso cambiaformas salió para darle la privacidad que necesitaba para poder procesar toda esta nueva información que llegaba de golpe y acostumbrarse a este nuevo cuerpo.

La luna llena destellaba en un hermoso color azul, si él pudiera pedir un deseo, si la leyenda fuera real…

_Desearía poder proteger a Wei Ying._

Buscó una manera de recostarse sin sentirse incómodo.

Mañana al amanecer volvería nuevamente a su forma original.

No aguardó que al llegar el alba de un nuevo día su cuerpo permaneciera con la misma forma en que se acostó. Los delicados rasgos de su rostro y la desnudez de su cuerpo seguían presentes, junto a la confundida mirada dorada que no lograba entender lo que había pasado.

* * *

_**Terminé!**_

_**Esta historia la tenia guardada y a medio avanzar, darle un tiempo sirvió para salir del bloqueo.**_

_**Publico esto antes de que el trabajo y las fiestas patrias me secuestren y no vuelvan a saber de mi en un buen tiempo. De igual manera ya tengo pensado un par de historias para publicar, solo que, esta vez me tomará un tiempo escribirlas porque no he avanzado nada.**_

_**Traté de desarrollar un universo mágico similar al mundo de la cultivación para que sea fácil de entender puesto que esto es un one-shot. Soy mala con este tipo de cosas y moría por ver publicado este trabajo, asi que cualquier cosa que no se entienda, pueden decírmelo y lo corregiré o les explicaré.**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado, porque en lo general tuve mi toallitas al costado imaginando el pasado de LWJ ;-;**_


End file.
